IM Jealous
by Sun.x.Goddess
Summary: How jealous can a person get? Only Nudge will try to find out. And how far will Fang go to get Max to love him? And how far will Max go to be normal? Which ties will be broken and which will be made stronger?
1. Poor Max

**A/N: Hey everyone! So here is a little story dedicated to my sister Fallen to Earth if she never let me read over her shoulder, this story wouldn't be here today.**

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride does not belong to me.**

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

**24MaximumRide68:** Hey

**-Fang-:** Hey

**24MaximumRide68:** So, what's up?

-**Fang-:** The roof.

**24MaximumRide68:** Makes sense. So, how did your date with Lissa go?

**-Fang-:** Y must u always bring up my gf?

**24MaximumRide68:** I'm just curious, is that a crime?

**-Fang-: **No, angels don't commit crimes.

**24MaximumRide68:** Umm.. kay that was random.

**-Fang-:** uhh. Yea..

………………

**-Fang-:** So do u like Iggy?

**24MaximumRide68:** WTF? God no! Ewwww!

**-Fang-:** r u sure?

**24MaximumRide68:** Yes! I'm sure, besides he is going out with my sister!

**-Fang-:** He is?

**24MaximumRide68:** Yea.

**-Fang-:** Well he flirts with u.

**24MaximumRide68:** Eww! How could u say that 2 me! Now I'm going to have

nightmares!

**-Fang-:** he's not that bad looking.

**24MaximumRide68:** What r u? Gay?

**-Fang-:**Great. Now I'm gonna have nightmares.

**24MaximumRide68:** You look better than him anyway.

**-Fang-:** What was that?

**24MaximumRide68:** nothing.

………………

**24MaximumRide68:**have u ever wished u had super powers?

**-Fang-:** Max, we can fly, what more do we need?

**24MaximumRide68:** But I mean like Superman, faster than a speeding bullet, etc., etc.

**-Fang-:** May I remind u that u r faster than a speeding bullet?

**24MaximumRide68:** O yea.

**-Fang-:** How about I call u Supergirl now?

**24MaximumRide68:** SuperWOMAN, u sexist pig, but yea that would be cool, like

charlie's angels AND Superman!

**-Fang-:** Charlie's angels was random.

**24MaximumRide68:** Not really, u did call me an angel.

**-Fang-:** O. now I get it.

**24MaximumRide68:** So, what's up? Other than the roof.

**-Fang-:** I miss u.

**24MaximumRide68:** …WTF? u just saw me yesterday, and no doubt u will see me today!

**-Fang-:**…but we never do anything together anymore, just the 2 of us, as best friends.

**24MaximumRide68:** Umm… we could go to a movie l8ter if, u know, Itex isn't

figuring out new ways to take over the world.

**-Fang-:** Lol, yea, that would be cool.

**24MaximumRide68:** So what were we talking about b4?

**-Fang-:** I miss u so much.

**24MaximumRide68:** Umm. Yea. U Know how possessive your gf is, pretty soon she

is going to sign on and her display picture is going to lassoe your's.

**-Fang-:** She can't stop me from talking to my friends.

**24MaximumRide68:** She knows u kissed me. She has been WAY over possessive ever

since.

…………………

**24MaximumRide68:** Fang?

_**-Fang- has logged out**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max looked up from the computer.

"Huh, he must have something to do." Max got up and went to go get a snack, but little did she know that Nudge was just around the corner.

"Hmm… I wonder what they were talking about?" Nudge quickly looked from right to left. "It wouldn't hurt." Nudge flipped open the laptop, and slowly her expression turned to from… expressionless to extatic. She just had to congratulate Max!

"Max! Max! Oh my gosh, he misses you! That is soo romantic!" Nudge squealed once she found Max.

" No, he just means that we haven't done anything together lately, why would you think that THAT is romantic?" Max replied bluntly. Nudge giggled.

'_Hehe. Max doesn't know that Fang is madly in love with her and is using Lissa to get her jealous, poor Max.'_ Nudge thought while walking to find Iggy and Ella.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Would you believe that the majority of the story actually happened between my sister and her ex-boyfriend, just replace a few words and it is word for word!**

**Kay, So that was Chapter one. Now updating is a possibility, but only if I get reviews And suggestions! Remember I can't write this story without you guys! Oh and flames just light the fire that powers my mind, so they are pretty much pointless.**

**-Nikki Cullen-**


	2. Are You on Crack?

**Okay, so I've been gone for a while, but I think I'm ready to update this story! This chapter is dedicated to 'kakadumittens' who gave me my first review. And a special thanks to 'DragonWingedHanyou' who gave me a great suggestion!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or some lines that may be said in this story.**

**Okay, Enjoy!**

**X**

**Ella-girl:** OMG! Nudge, you're not kidding?

**Nudge-baby:** How could I kid about something as serious as love, besides Max and Fang would be so cute together! And Fang is pretty hot and Max is pretty so their kid―

**Ella-girl:** Just get to the point.

**Nudge-baby:** O yea! So d'you wanna help me get them together?

**Ella-girl: **Heck Yes!

**Nudge-baby: **Okay, so Iggy needs to be in on this to.

**Ella-girl: **?Why?

**Nudge-baby: **Well, you know how Max got pretty jealous of Lissa, right?

**Ella-girl: **I think I get what you're saying, and I see how we need Iggy for this, I'll get him to log on and ask him if it's okay.

_**Ella-girl is set to be right back**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nudge looked up from the laptop. She was so looking forward to getting Max and Fang together, she would have so much fun taking Max out shopping for her dates, and when they have kids she could help them teach them to walk and talk and change their diapers. Eww, Nudge grimace at the thought of touching a baby's bottom. So maybe she wouldn't help change the diapers.

'I hope Iggy agrees to my plan!' Nudge thought. As if right on cue, a beeping noise was heard from the laptop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Ella-girl is set to online**_

_**x.Iggy.x has joined the conversation**_

**x.Iggy.x: **Okay, I'll do it.

**Nudge-baby:** Thank-you! Thank-you! Thank-you! –Hugs- Anyway, here's my plan, it's fool proof. So you and Ella will be IMing, then you can get into this "fight" about whatever, and "break up". You guys will "accidentally" leave the conversation on the computer and I'll make sure Max is the next one to use it, then she'll feel all sorry for Iggy and end up going to his room to console him, and maybe an innocent hug might turn into _something_ a little more…

**Ella-girl:** What!

**Nudge-baby: **Calm down girl, it's totally fake. You know Iggy still loves you.

**x.Iggy.x:** But isn't that leading her on? I mean, can't we just build a bomb or something?

**Nudge-baby:** We? May I remind you that you are the only one smart enough―

**x.Iggy.x:** By 'we' I mean me and Gazzy.

**Nudge-baby: **Gazzy? What's he doing here?

**x.Iggy.x:** I'm blind, remember?

**Nudge-baby:** O yea… but no, a bomb wouldn't work anyway, we need to be stealthy, they can't know we were behind this…. You're sure you want to do this?

**x.Iggy.x:** As long as I can show My Ella how much she means to me before we start. Ella, my room, 5 minutes?

**Ella-girl:** Okay ;)

_**Ella-girl has signed off**_

_**x.Iggy.x has signed off**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Eww' Nudge thought, she did not need to see that.

Nudge looked behind her; Max was staring at the fridge wondering what she could have for lunch. Nudge hoped that she could distract her for long enough that Ella could finish what she was doing with Iggy and start typing the "break-up".

"So Max, having some trouble deciding what to eat? Yeah, me too, but do you know what's good? Bacon, that stuff is great." Nudge almost puked saying that any kind of meat was good.

"You hate meat." Max said still staring at the refrigerator.

"You're right! Yeah, I hate meat, but you love it!" Nudge said giving Max a pat on the back. Ella was out of Iggy's room, and now she was furiously typing on the laptop.

"Peanut butter sandwiches!" Nudge exclaimed, only then did Max give Nudge a strange look, Nudge quickly turned Max's head back to look at the fridge, "Heh, I mean for you to eat…"

Max tilted her head in consideration, then shrugged and took out the bread and peanut butter out of the fridge. Max took out two slices and started spreading peanut butter on them.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm. Peanut butter sandwiches sure are good huh?" Nudge exclaimed, "Better eat it all!" Nudge shoved half of the sandwich in Max's mouth, and then Max yanked the sandwich out of her hands.

Max quickly finished chewing the 'bite' she'd been working on, swallowed and said, "Nudge… I know you usually talk a lot but…" Max started out saying all lovingly and mother-like. "Are you on crack? Seriously, there is something wrong with you." Max gulped down the rest of the sandwich and headed for the T.V.

"Nonononono!" Nudge stopped with her hands in front of Max.

"What?" Max said.

"Umm… I sent you this really funny e-mail! You absolutely have to read it!"

Max sighed, "Fine, if it will make you be quiet." Max walked towards the now empty laptop.

Max looked at the laptop, it was opened, Max observed the screen, there was a conversation box on it. 'I shouldn't' Max thought, she reached for the keypad to close it, but then she thought, 'Well, it is my family, I should know what's happening in it.'

Max removed her hand from the keypad and started to read.

**X**

**Okay, that was chapter two, finally. I'm going to put in the "break-up" IM in the next chapter, for some reason I felt this was getting too long.**

**Message to DragonWingedHanyou: Sorry I couldn't put your idea in this chapter, but I promise it will be in a later chapter.**

**Hope you all liked it! Please review! And give me suggestions! I can't do this without you guys! No flames though, those make me sad.**


	3. A Special Someone

I think I'm getting better at this

**I think I'm getting better at this! Yay! Cookies for me! Now I warn you for this chapter, there is… well, NO mature themes, but there is NO Fax but there might be a little Miggy… Sorry Fax lovers, there might be some in later chapters though**

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride does not belong to me. I probably don't even own this story, probably in some alternate universe somebody already wrote and I am just stealing. Now that I think about it, I don't even own this disclaimer, it belongs to my sister.**

**X**

_**x.Iggy.x has logged on**_

_**Ella-girl has logged on**_

**x.Iggy.x: **Hey baby

...

**Ella-girl:** Um, Hi

**x.Iggy.x: **Um? Is something the matter?

**Ella-girl:** No. Everything's fine.

**x.Iggy.x:** Okay… How has your day been then?

**Ella-girl: **You SHOULD know. You are my bf after all

**x.Iggy.x:** Yes, I should, but Gazzy and I have been extremely busy.

**Ella-girl:** Busy doing what? Making bombs, God, that's all you ever talk about. And Gazzy? Why is he always hanging around, can't we have a minute of privacy for once? I can be your eyes, Iggy. We don't need a little kid tagging along too.

**x.Iggy.x:** Okay, but right now he is my eyes, there is no such thing as a brail** (sp?)** computer.

**Ella-girl: **We CAN talk face to face you know. But, that's right, you're too "busy" blowing up god know what in your room. Sometimes I wonder, Iggy.

**x.Iggy.x:** Wonder what?

**Ella-girl:** Why I even go out with you! We hardly go out on dates anymore, you hardly talk to me in school, and we always have a little kid tagging along, and you're always BUSY.

**x.Iggy.x:** Lol. It's like we are a married couple.

**Ella-girl:** Oh ha ha, I'm glad this a joke to you, but it's not a joke to me! I've had enough of this!

**x.Iggy.x:** What are you saying?

**Ella-girl:** I'm saying I've had enough of YOU! We're through!

_**x.Iggy.x has logged off**_

_**Ella-girl has logged off**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'This can't be happening' thought Max. 'This really can't be happening, they were so close and then… this. And on e-mail, that's a little harsh, I'd better go talk to Iggy, see if he's okay'.

Max walked through the dining room and the living room without even taking in her surroundings. She didn't notices when Mrs. Martinez said hi to her, she didn't notice when Fang came home from one of his numerous dates with Lissa, well, she did notice that, but she chose to ignore it.

Max knocked on the door, a muffled voice yelled come in. Max walked in and noticed Iggy laying on his bed, his wings were fully stretched out, and he had _no_ shirt on. Max just sat down on his computer chair.

"Are you okay?" Max asked softly.

"Yeah. I'm fine" Iggy's voice cracked when he said 'fine'.

"I know you're not fine, Ella just broke up with you."

"You read our conversation!?" Iggy snapped getting really close to Max's face, "Oh, well, it's fine. Everyone's going to find out anyway." Iggy said relaxing back on his bed.

"No, it's not fine! That was cruel thing Ella did, by e-mail, I mean, so what if she's my sister, I still care for you more!" Max burst out.

"Thanks, Max." Iggy said as he got up off of his bed and felt his way towards Max, as she sat on her chair. Iggy gave Max a tight hug and Max returned it.

When they separated, Iggy caressed Max's cheek, 'Wow, she sure has grown up since we were kids…' Iggy thought as he smiled, 'No! This is fake! I have to remember that.'

Iggy was still very close to Max's face, with his other hand, he took her other cheek and slowly leaned in and…

_Knock knock knock_

"Hey Ig? Can I borrow―" Fang started, but then he noticed how close the two were. "Oh, s-sorry. A-am I interrupt-ting s-something?" Fang stuttered.

Max stood still and just stared. Iggy got up and walked over to Fang.

"Actually, yeah." Iggy opened the door wider for Fang and Fang slammed it shut. "Now where were we, Max?" Iggy said slowly coming closer to Max.

"Ac-actually, I-I, um, have t-to go, um, yeah, s-sorry. Bye." Max quickly stuttered and left the room slamming the door behind her.

"I hope that was enough." Iggy thought out loud to himself.

"Not at all." A voice said, Iggy jumped, He felt around the room looking for a camera or a walkie talkie. He found his computer.

"Nudge? When did you get smart enough to install a camera in such little time?"

"Umm… Well, I didn't, Gazzy did though, while he was reading your IM conversations, that kid is a genius, he spends too much time with you I think." Nudge replied.

"Did you see all that?" Iggy asked.

"Yes, I must say you do know how to reel them in, If I didn't know better I would've sworn you liked her a little bit, but then what would Ella say… Hmm…" Nudge noticed Iggy's nervous look. "Oh my god, you do like her! Oh god, this is just like a romantic movie, each person has two loves! Oh, I am enjoying this!" Nudge exclaimed ecstatically.

"How? I mean, I love Ella, but, Max… She's special… Don't tell Ella about this, okay?" Iggy said.

"Oh, I won't, I don't want to ruin this, It's like a movie unraveling before my eyes, just continue on with the plan like you never fell for Max, okay?"

"Yeah." Iggy nodded distraughtly, he quickly put a shirt on and just left the room, he needed food.

**X**

**Fax fans, please don't kill me! God, there is something wrong with me, I like Miggy too much… Someone help, please.**

**Anyway… That whole conversation between Nudge and Iggy was just filler, I didn't like it but I needed to add more to the story.**

**I have a few questions:**

**1)What's Mrs. Martinez's first name? I completely forgot.**

**2)Is Ella acting a bit OOC? I don't know too much about her character.**

**3) Is there such thing as a brail computer? Is that how you spell brail?**

**4) Do you like my plot? I'm out of ideas right now, but that usually happens when I hit the third chapter of my stories, seriously the longest story of mine is 4 chapters.**

**5)What pairing do you want this fic to be? Miggy, Fax, Eliggy, Niggy, Flissa, or ugh, Figgy –throws up- Now you can pick more than one of these and you can give me other ideas for pairings as well.**

**Okay, review and give suggestions, I can't do this story without you guys! And flaming is futile!**

**6)What does Futile mean?**


	4. I Want Her

**You guys are laughing at me aren't you?**

**First: Don't laugh at me because I don't use a dictionary.**

**Second: In this story there will be a few Miggy chapters, and Fudge, maybe… But the story will DEFINITELY END WITH FAX! So don't stop reading it. And don't worry, I don't think I'll let Iggy kiss Max, maybe on the cheek, but that's as far as it goes.**

**Disclaimer: So guess who owns Maximum Ride!!!!! Yeah, not me.**

**X**

Fang stared at the keyboard. He couldn't keep leading her on like this, he had to tell her now… That she was merely a tool for him, and she hadn't served her purpose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-Nick-:**Listen, Lissa.

**LissaAndNick4Ever:**Yea, Nick?

**-Nick-: **How do I put this…

**LissaAndNick4Ever:**Put what? I'm sure I can take it.

**-Nick-:** Umm… I'm breaking up with you.

**LissaAndNick4Ever: **Your What!

**-Nick-:** Just scroll up.

**LissaAndNick4Ever: **But… Why?

**-Nick-:** There's someone else.

**LissaAndNick4Ever: **Who the hell could it be?!

**-Nick-:** I can't say.

**LissaAndNick4Ever: **Why can't you say? It's not like it's your sister!

………

**LissaAndNick4Ever: **WTF! It's your sister?!

**-Nick-:** Its not like she's actually my sister.

**LissaAndNick4Ever: **But you have the same adoptive parents so it's practically the same thing!

**-Nick-:** Yes it would practically be the same thing, if we had the same adoptive parents.

**LissaAndNick4Ever: **You know what?! I never did get you! In fact I was just about break up with you!

**-Nick-:** Okay, Goodbye Lissa.

_**LissaAndNick4Ever has logged off**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fang sighed. 'Now, since that plan failed, I'll have to find some other way for Max to be mine.'

_Knock knock knock_

"Yeah?" Fang asked.

"Hey man." Iggy called as he walked in.

"Oh, it's you." Fang said as he rested his feet on his desk.

"Yea, it's me. So what's up?" Iggy asked.

"Oh, not much, I just broke up with Lissa." Fang replied nonchalantly but had a strong edge of anger was added to his voice.

"Oh. Why did you do that?" Iggy asked still trying and failing at making conversation.

"Who could like her?" Fang asked more himself than Iggy. Iggy shrugged. "Anyway, it seems like a stupid idea now since the girl I want is unattainable." Fang was avoiding eye contact with Iggy as he started playing with the mouse, well more of breaking it.

"Oh. U-uhh, w-well…" Iggy was at loss for words, this girl that Fang 'wants' clearly is something, Fang looks like he'd do anything for her, and in this world, there are very little people who Fang would do anything for.

"Umm… Who is it?" Iggy knew instantly that that was the wrong thing to say.

Fang glared at him, then if Iggy couldn't feel glares he added a strong, "Get out." Iggy rushed out of the room so fast that he tripped on his own feet once he was out of the door, Fang walked to the door to shut it but before he did that he looked down on Iggy as if he was just a mere pile of dirt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nudge!" Iggy called once he was standing up again.

"Huh?" Max looked up from the couch she was currently lounging on, to look at Iggy. "Oh. Nudge went out." Max told him.

"Oh, where?" Iggy questioned.

"I dunno. Maybe some hot date." Max chuckled at her own joke, apparently she thought it would be a hilarious if one of her 'sweeties' ever went on a date. "But come sit." Max invited moving over and patting the couch next to her.

Iggy awkwardly took a seat. "So… what are you doing?"

"I'm watching T.V, it's stupid but I was watching a crafting channel, on the coffee table there are a few of my failed creations." Max said nervously.

"Oh. Well can you change it? I hear there is a scary movie on." Iggy asked.

Max didn't reply, she just switched it to the movie channel.

"What movie is it?" Iggy asked.

"1408." Max replied.

The pair were watching the movie, well one was watching the other was listening. They laughed at the beginning, about bad effects and what not. Then a deafening scream could be heard.

"Was that the T.V?" Iggy inquired.

Then another scream was heard a little louder than the first one, and he noticed a body was curled up next to him.

"Max? Are you alright?" Iggy asked.

"Y-yeah. T-there was j-just s-some-t-thing―" Then she screamed again.

"I'll change it if you're scared." Iggy said.

"I'm not scared… I'm just… I can watch it, don't worry about me." She was breathing a bit heavily, as if she was getting over the shock of being scared, and to top it off she was hiding behind Iggy's shoulder.

"You're scared. You can hold my hand… If it helps." Iggy stated. Max's hand move slowly towards Iggy's .

"Okay." She said in a quiet voice and tightly gripped his hand.

**X**

**You can hardly call that Miggy. She's just scared and he's trying to comfort her. I love how Fang 'wants' Max, he doesn't lover her or like (well he does but the word I'm talking about) her, he wants her, kind of makes you want to be Max, no? **

**During the IM, Fang had to change his screen name because Lissa thinks it's Nick so, yeah.**

**That movie that Max and Iggy were watching, '1408' is terrifying! But then again I'm a bit of a wimp. And don't go and flame me about how Max shouldn't be scared of anything, it never said in the book that she wasn't scared of anything, plus she's seen dead bodies, and I think that might be enough to make you scared of them.**

**So, anyway review, suggestions, questions, flames are futile, all that stuff.**


	5. Anything but This

I'm back, but you all probably gave up on me a long long time ago but whatever, I'm still going to write for you

**I'm back, but you all probably gave up on me a long long time ago but whatever, I'm still going to write for you!**

**Disclaimer: MAXIMUM RIDE DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!**

**X**

Fang lay on his bed, with his arms behind his head, looking up at the ceiling. He had been thinking long and hard about what was going on; him being in― well it wasn't exactly love, it was more like infatuation― with Max, her liking Iggy and vice versa, and on top of all of that the flock was still being chased by Itex, there were still those crazy flyboys running around, and everyone was still grief stricken by Ari's death.

Fang sat up, still looking at the glow-in-the-dark plastic stars that covered his roof; Angel's idea.

He wished everything could go back to the way it was. Minus the cages.

_Fang remembered one of his earliest memories; him and Max were about five years old, yes, they were still at the School, but they had a small break to get some fresh air; still in a cage, but no roof, Their wings weren't quite developed yet, so escaping was highly unlikely._

"_Hey, Fang!" A little Max shouted running over to a little Fang sitting in the grass. Her yellow sundress flowed in the wind; she kept tugging at it so it wouldn't fly up. Eventually she managed to stumble over to where Fang was sitting. Fang's little wings fluttered, for some reason he always liked it when Max was around._

"_Look at this!" Max exclaimed pointing to a ladybug on her finger. Fang looked at it in amazement._

"_What do you think it is?" He asked, peering over her finger._

"_I dunno. It's pretty, though." Max tried petting the ladybug, but it flew away. Max gasped, both her and Fang stared at it shocked._

"_D-Do you think we'll be able to do that someday?" Fang asked quietly._

"_I don't know, but I hope we can get out of her one day." Max answered. "I want to see the world!" Max exclaimed standing up and throwing her arms up in the air, Fang stood up and watched her quietly. "I want to grow up outside of a cage! I want to have some big important job! I want to have a million jillion dollars! I want to wear something comfy!" Max shouted while tugging at her dress again. "I want to fly!" Max jumped in the air, flapping her tiny wings as hard as she could, but she only got about a foot in the air before she fell. "I-I just don't want this…" Max said quietly, stifling tears._

_Fang walked over to her, "It's okay, I want all of those things too, but maybe we're not big enough yet. So," Fang held out his hand to Max, "let's wait 'till we're big, then we'll do all those things together." Max looked up at Fang, she wiped away her tears, and gave Fang a toothy grin while letting help her up._

"_Avian experiments 1 and 2 head to the main building." A loud voice said on a speaker._

"_Race ya." Max challenged. Fang smirked._

"_You're on." He accepted._

Fang was brought back to reality by hearing a loud scream. Before he went to see what it was Fang wiped his eyes, only then did he realize he had been leaking tears, not crying, guys can't cry.

Fang walked out of his bedroom only to see the T.V showing 1408, that can't be good. Max is one of the girliest girls Fang has ever known, sure she might have a tough outer personality, but inside she was the kind of girl who curl up with her boyfriend during a scary movie.

'Wait a minute' Fang thought, 'who's watching the movie with her?' Fang crouched behind the couch and slowly peered over it.

Half of Iggy was hanging off the couch, drooling and snoring, and Max had a pillow covering every part of her face but her beautiful hazel eyes, and she was cling on to Iggy for dear life. Fang started grinding his teeth at the sight; he had to something about this. Fang stood up and cleared his throat.

Max looked up, "Huh? Fang?" she asked confused.

"You don't have to watch this you know; I can show you some cool videos on my laptop." Fang asked, holding a hand out to her.

Max looked at Iggy, guiltily. "He won't find out." Fang said.

"Okay." Max said. She took Fang's hand and hopped over the back of the couch, she placed a pillow on him in the place of her body, and quietly tip-toed into Fang's room.

Fang went to go sit on his chair, but Max beat him to it. "Ha! Victory belongs to Max!" Max exclaimed.

Fang smirked. "Don't think so." Max looked at him, confused. Fang reached over and spun the chair so fast that Max flew off of it.

Fang laughed, "Come on, you have to see this." Fang sat down and opened his laptop, he tried to ignore Max sitting on the same chair next to him.

_And the video played…_

"This is hilarious!" Max exclaimed. "Where did you find it?"

"I dunno, some site on the internet." Fang answered. Max continued laughing so hard that she almost fell of the chair, but Fang put his arms around her to stop her.

"Thanks." Max looked up to see Fang very close to her, suddenly she felt very self-conscious of herself, since when did that happen? It's Fang for Christ's sake! But she still found herself lost in his eyes.

They stayed like that for a moment, just looking at each other, then Fang spoke up.

"Do you remember the cave?" He asked. Max was startled at the forwardness of the question.

"I try not to." Max replied.

"Why not?" Fang said, getting increasingly closer to Max, "Am I that bad of a kisser?"

Max's cheeks were getting hot. "Umm… N-no… You're great, it's just that―" Max was cut short due to Fang's lips on hers.

Max was definitely telling the truth, Fang was one hell of a kisser.

**X**

**Whoa, no IM's… crazy.**

**There, chapter done due to… writer's block. Please help me!! Oh well, there's your Fax, now that I see it written, Fax is a lot better than Miggy. **

**1. Fang has a pretty good memory, no?**

**2. I'm assuming Iggy snores and drools in his sleep.**

**3. I have no idea what video they were watching on the internet.**

**4. Fang would so be a good kisser.**

**Review, suggestions, constructive criticism, no flames, you know the drill.**


	6. She's Grown Up

**Hi, I'm back, sure it took me a while, but at least I gave you a really good chapter... I think. Please enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.  
xXx

Max pushed Fang off of her. "Fang, I'm sorry, but this can't work." She said earnestly.

Fang's eyes were wide, and a little moist, "but why not?" He asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"You're like my freaking brother! We've grown up together! What would happen to our family when we break up?" Max stood up from the chair and out of Fang's arms, Fang almost fell off from her sudden movement.

"Wait!" He called, standing up too, "I wouldn't ever break up with you." Fang said in a quiet voice to hide the sadness in his voice.

Max turned around to look at him, "But what about me? I could break up with you."

Fang was incredibly close to tears now. "Why would you? I thought we were perfect for each other."

"You thought wrong," Max said. "I'm a teenage girl, I'm supposed to date around, see what's best for me, and I'm_ not_ looking for a long-termed relationship."

Fang seemed slightly angry now, "You're supposed to? What happened to non-conformist Max? What happened to the Max that did whatever the hell she wanted? What happened to her?" Fang asked.

"_She_ grew up. Sorry Fang, I do love you, but I'm not in love with you." And with that Max left, without any emotion on her face.

Fang stared blankly at his door for a good ten minutes before he a let the tears leak out, he had tried so hard for just one girl and she rejected him, what was she talking about anyway 'breaking up would change our family' her rejecting him just changed their family. No more could they have fun together, it just be awkward.

"Nice going, Max, you ruined everything." Fang said to himself, angrily.  
**  
xXx**

Max had walked out of Fang's room without any emotion, but she had run out of her house crying. She had to go somewhere, to tell someone about this, but for someone just to listen and not to tell her that she was making a mistake.

Max kept running down the street, straight to the graveyard, she knew exactly the person to talk to.

Max stopped at a gravestone marked Ari Batchelder.

"Hi, Ari, I know we didn't really get along that well until before you... um, died, but I'm sorry about everything I did, and everything I might have caused the school to do. I guess I was a big burden in your life, if I had of known then, well I probably wouldn't be here today, I don't want to be the girl that everyone is mad at all the time. If I had of killed myself from the start, you might still be alive, and everybody else would probably live a happier safer life. I just don't know, Ari, I might have ruined everything with my family, our family, now I think the most important person I have ever met is now mad at me. I-I just don't know what to do." Max cried for a good ten minutes before getting up and saying to the gravestone.

"Thanks, Ari. I think I know what to do now." Max left the graveyard soundlessly.  
**  
xXx**

Fang stomped throughout the house and into the kitchen, he went into the pantry, took out a bag of chips and ripped it open. He then slouched on to one of the kitchen stools and started eating his chips as if they were the entire human race and he was out to destroy it.

Nudge sidled up next to him.

"What's up?" She said in a cheerful tone, expecting good news.

"Nothing." He said in a dark, angry tone. Nudge put both of her hands up defensively.

"Whoa. Touchy. Okay, then, where's Max?" Nudge asked, still expecting anything but bad news.

"She left; she just walked out of my room." Fang replied still devouring his chips.

Nudge smiled. "Ooh la la. How long was she in there for? And what, pray tell, were you doing?" Nudge said inching closer to him for the juicy details.

"Five minutes, she was rejecting me." Fang said quietly. Nudge couldn't believe it. They were destined for each other! She can't reject him, he's freaking irresistible!

"I take from your silence that you're shocked. I was too... I should have done something, ran after her or something." Fang said. "I'm so stupid!" Fang pounded his fists against the counter, Nudge held him back before he could anymore damage.

"No, you just need a different tactic, have you tried making her jealous? Oh right, I forgot about Lissa... Hmm... What could you do? How abo-"

"Is this all a game to you?!" Fang screamed at Nudge, while standing up. "These are people you're trying to manipulate, they're not your little Barbie dolls or something!" Fang interrupted

"You know I'm too old to play with Barbies." Nudge said.

"Be serious for once! Max is a human being, if she doesn't like me, she doesn't like me, and I can't do anything about it!" Fang stormed out of the kitchen and into his room. He owed Lissa and apology.  
**  
xXx**

_-Nick- has signed on_

xXxLissaxXx has signed on

**-Nick-:** Lissa, I am so sorry about how I treated you, it was so wrong of me.

**xXxLissaxXx:** Really? And you think I'm going to forgive you? You were leading me on for a long time, and that whole time we were dating you were in love with your sister of all people.

** -Nick-:** I know, I was so stupid. But she rejected me, which was expected, I don't know why I wasted my time on her. I think I might just love her like a sister, not like I thought.

**xXxLissaxXx:** And what? Do you want to give me another chance? Because you have to be, like, totally honest with me all the time.

**-Nick-:** I will, I promise. Umm... I should probably tell you now that my name isn't Nick, it's Fang.

**xXxLissaxXx:** Why did you call yourself Nick?

**-Fang-:** I'm actually on the run... From the law, basically.

**xXxLissaxXx: **Are you kidding me, you're a criminal!?

**-Fang-:** No, these people just want me dead.

**xXxLissaxXx:** I'm really confused, Fang, Just tell me.  
**  
xXx**

Fang heard a knocking on his door. He walked over to open it. Nudge stood there with a panicked look on her face.

"What is it? Fang asked, confused.

"How long has Max been gone!?" Nudge demanded. Fang counted back the minutes, longer than half an hour, what was Nudge so concerned about.

"You know how extreme she is! She always thinks that when something goes wrong it's her fault, a lot of things have built up these past few weeks, and if you take all the things that have gone wrong in her lifetime... We've got to find her!" Nudge screamed.

Realization covered Fang's face.

"I hope it's not too late."  
**  
xXx**  
**  
That was it. Don't get mad at me for any of the events that may or may not have happened in this story, but this is how my mind works so tough.**

Reviews are good, flames are bad.


	7. The Fear

**Huh. I forgot what I wrote in the last chapter, and I forgot what I was going to write in this chapter. Soooooooo…. Umm…. I'll just go along on my train of thought that is probably going nowhere…. Kinda like the Polar Express, except that went to the north pole and the north pole doesn't exist…. Grrr…. Where was I, oh yeah writing a dramatic scene….. AND ACTION!**

**Oh yeah**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!! Not even my soul *crys*.**

**xXx**

"I'm a mistake. That's all I ever was and that's all I'll ever be." Max was in the train station bathroom, studying herself in the mirror. "I should just give myself up to Itex." Max started towards the bathroom door, "but what good would that do, those guys are idiots, they'll just make me into a bigger mistake, putting the world into jeopardy. Maybe I'll just get rid of the problem now…" Maz reached into her pocket and felt around for a blade.

She always carried a pocket knife with her, just in case.

She shrugged out of her leather jacket and lifted up her t-shirt so she could spread out her wings. It was a difficult feat to do in a cramped space, and quite painful with the bones in her wings crushed against the tiled walls, but she didn't think she deserved comfort at the moment. "This is for the best." She reassured herself, as she brought the knife behind her to where her wings were attached.

She screamed.

The pain was extremely sharp at first, but then nothing. Actually she felt as if weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She wouldn't have to feel like a freak while looking down at the souls who had to walk or get stuck in traffic just to get to their destination, while she could just fly and be there in a fraction of the time. For once in her life she could be normal.

Then she thought of the blood that poured from her back, she never thought that this could kill her, oh well, she thought, a small price to pay to be normal.

Then she thought of Fang.

They say that before you die, your entire life goes flashing before your eyes. And that's true. But for Max, it was just moments with Fang.

Five year old Max making funny faces at Fang across the room from inside a cage, Max and Fang chasing the birds away, while they were in the air, Max and Fang dive bombing into the water and Max and Fang kissing inside a cave.

Max wanted to tell Fang just exactly how she felt about him, before she died.

She quickly searched her pockets for something to write with, she found a chewed pencil, and then she grabbed some paper towel.

Fang- she wrote in messy writing.

I think I love you- then she collapsed onto the cold floor.

**xXx**

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

A shriek could be heard throughout the whole city.

"Oh shit!" Fang roared, "Do you think that was Max?" Fang asked Nudge.

Nudge didn't answer, she couldn't even speak, what would they do without Max? Everything would fall apart, they couldn't stay with Valencia, Jed, and Ella because only Max was related to them. Max was wrong, all of the broken relationships were her fault, not Max's. Fang was right, they were human beings, HER family, and she had played them like dolls, she should have just let everything run its course and hope for the best, things were fine before she started messing with feelings.

"I'm sorry." Nudge said in an almost inaudible whisper.

"I think it came from the train station." Fang announced. Nudge just changed directions silently. They travelled like that for a few minutes silently.

"I'm sorry."

Nudge gave Fang a strange look, what could He be sorry for?

"I'm sorry for freaking out at you, I know you meant well, and everything that happened wasn't all your fault, I'm at fault too." He waited. "And now you're quiet, and… well that's just weird."

Nudge chuckled despite the situation they were in. "C'mon," she said as she grabbed Fang's hand "Let's go get Max." They both folded in their wings and crashed to the ground.

**xXx**

A family had just came back from a vacation, and they were so glad to be back to a familiar place, or so they thought. Just as they were walking out of the train station, there appeared to be a dust storm in the middle of the street, and small bits of debris were falling on them. When the storm settled, two people emerged from the debris, the girl looked about twelve and the boy looked about sixteen, the strange thing about them is that they had wings.

Now this family was an atheist family, so this was an especially odd sight. Needless to say, they ran to their car, drove to the first bookstore they could find and bought the first bible they saw.

**xXx**

"I'll check the lobby, and you check the bathroom, okay?" Nudge shouted as she ran off.

"Um, wouldn't it make sense if you checked the bathroo―" He sighed. "Fine." He ran to one of the ticket sellers in their booth.

"Do you know where the bathrooms are?!" The worker was surprised by Fangs frantic question, so he answered in his most helpful tone and said,

"Girls left, Boys, right." The worker was even more surprised when Fang went left.

Fang ran down the hall and pushed through anybody who came in his way. He ran down the bathroom hallway and jiggled the door handle. Of course it's locked, Max isn't stupid. Fang thought about other ways he could get in. Only one thing could come to his mind during this particular adrenaline rush.

"Oh I must be stupid." He said as he ran into the door with all his might.

**xXx**

Everything was a blur to Max, she could only hear muffled sounds and she could only see mixtures of pink from the tiles on the walls, and red, from her wounds.

She could make out the brown, red, and blond feathers that surrounded her.

She could make out the sound the door made when it crashed to the ground, and she could see the blinding light it brought in, but she couldn't understand it.

Then she swore she almost saw Fang of all people, he looked like an angel in the light. Then she felt weightless, she could feel strong arms carrying her towards the light.

Ah, this must be heaven.

**xXx**

**So I might be torturing you… but this is a pretty good chapter in my opinion. Don't worry the story is not done…. In fact I don't know what's going to happen next…**

**So suggestions are always appreciated!!!!! And oh my god, you guys are so nice!! It really lifts my spirits when I look in my inbox and see review alerts from fanfiction!!! Yeah, that means reviews are always welcome! But no flames, cause, well, no one likes those.**

**And any questions. Don't be afraid to ask! **


	8. The Tables Have Turned

**So… Do you guys actually like my story? **

**Uh, well, it's going to get a lot more complicated before it settles down, have you guys noticed the foreshadowing in recent chapters? Can you guess what's coming?**

**Disclaimer: I really don't know why I have to do this. I obviously don't own Maximum Ride, if I did, I wouldn't be writing this now.**

**xXx**

Fang rushed into their house, rupturing the door along the way.

"Valencia!" He panted. He looked frantically around. The house was seemingly empty.

"Dr. Martinez!!!!" Nudge screamed as she sprinted in behind Fang.

Fang ran around the house, checking every corner, for the doctor. "Shit, she's not here. Go ask Iggy where she went." Fang commanded. Nudge obliged.

She hurried to his room, where he was listening to his music. Nudge ran up to him and shook the living daylights out of him.

"Geez! Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait!" Iggy hollered. Nudge looked at him solemnly. Iggy noticed the silence. "What is it?"

Nudge led him down the hall and down to where Max was lying. She put his hand to her back.

Iggy felt the absence of something, there were only two bumps where her majestic wings should have been, and he felt a warm liquid oozing out them. Iggy was stunned.

"Where is Dr. Martinez?" Nudge asked.

"I don't know, she might have gone back to work." Iggy responded.

"Well does Angel or Gazzy know?" Fang demanded.

"There not home, they went to friend's houses." Iggy retorted. Fang just turned around picked up Max and started out.

**xXx**

"Nick, er I mean Fang!" Fang stared straight ahead of him and saw Lissa.

"What's going on?" Lissa was incredibly confused at the sight ahead of her. "What happened?" Then she saw the blood, then the wings.

"Oh… Oh my god! Fang! What is this? Are you… Are you even human? Did you kill her? Just tell me what's―" Lissa had fainted. Fang just stared.

"Iggy, can you carry her with us? I want to give her an explanation when she wakes up." Fang asked.

Iggy picked her up soundlessly.

Then they ran and jumped, and they were flying.

"Are you sure you should take her to a hospital? I mean, there are a lot of people there." Nudge asked.

"Do you want her to die?"

**xXx**

The group plowed to the ground, they barged through the emergency room doors.

Valencia Martinez saw them immediately. She looked around frantically.

"Get them in a room immediately!" She ordered to the first nurse she saw. The nurse nodded.

Fang rested Max down on a stretcher and followed her into the room.

A note fell out of Max's pocket, Nudge picked it up. "Fan―" Nudge started. Then she read the note. Her eyes were wide.

"What?" He answered.

"Er, nothing, just watch over her."

**xXx**

Nudge walked into the waiting area, Iggy followed with Lissa in his arms.

"You should get a doctor to look at her." She said to him, he nodded.

Then Nudge was alone, she preferred it at this point. Yes, she felt a little guilty that she hadn't shown the note to Fang, but she couldn't help it. Even though she denied it to herself for a while now she couldn't deny it now.

Nudge was extremely jealous of Max.

While Nudge sat in the waiting room she saw a mirror across from her. She began studying herself. She then realized how mature she looked for her age. According to Max, she was eleven, but she was almost certain that she looked at least fourteen, her figure and face definitely proved it.

On her mocha colored skin, you could see her cheek bones, they were becoming more prominent, and her hair rested in messy waves just below her shoulders. She had an hourglass figure too, well it was subtle because she was so thin from being on the run most of the time, but it was definitely there, and she wanted Fang to notice it.

She was the kind of girl who would turn heads and she knew it, she just never utilized it. She wondered if Fang would notice her if she started trying, maybe he would if she spent more than five minutes getting ready in the morning.

She should also drop that childish nickname. 'Nudge' ugh. Who would believe she was older and more mature now?

Then she wondered how old Fang, Iggy, and Max were now, they must be older, because it seemed as if they haven't had birthdays in forever, in fact they never seemed to know what day it actually was, or even the year… They must be sixteen by now, right? But they have always looked older… Maybe they were fifteen, almost sixteen, and maybe she was thirteen almost fourteen. Yeah, she liked the sound of that. It seemed possible for Fang to go out with her, not too much age difference.

Ah, Fang, what did he see in Max, she had rejected him at almost every turn she got. Oh well. Maybe her rejecting him will work out well for her personally.

**xXx**

"Will she be alright?" Fang asked the doctors and nurses that were working on Max.

"We're not sure." Valencia answered. "They've never had a case so… unique before.

"She's losing a lot of blood; you might not want to see this." Fang nodded.

He really didn't like Max being poked and prodded at like that, he's used to her being so strong, but now she seemed almost lifeless.

Fang walked into the waiting room, Nudge pounced on him almost immediately. 'She must be worried too,' he thought.

"So… will Max be alright?" Nudge asked.

Fang shrugged, and then he noticed a piece of paper in her hands, there was writing on it. "What's that?" He asked.

"Nothing." She answered quickly and threw it away.

Fang noticed Nudge was being really quiet again, something was wrong.

"Nudge, you're quiet again." He pointed out. "What's wrong?"

"My name is Monique." She replied.

**xXx**

**Dun Dun Dun.**

**So how crappy was this chapter? A lot right.**

**Oh well review. I'm serious this time.**


	9. Sympathy for the Devil

**Hi, so I guess I've been gone for a while... Don't worry I have my reasons. Let's just say those reasons have to do with douchebags, boyfriends, heartbreak, and eating disorders. Yep. But don't worry about it! It's all life experience and I'm good now! Also I'm updating, which hopefully you enjoy!**

**X**

Heaven wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Max was alone and without clothes. She was bewildered among the nothingness. Max was surrounded by clouds, but they weren't the usual, wet clouds that she was used to flying through with the flock. No, these were like huge cotton balls. It was the most comfortable thing that she had ever lie on. There was nothing in heaven, though. Every so often she would see another being, but they could never hear her when she called out. These beings were awfully white, almost transparent. Their cheeks were hollow, their rips jutted out at awkward angles, their eyes large and black, and their hair straggly and thin. Max called them the heaven-ghosts. They walked around as if in search for something... Was it God? She hadn't seen him either. Did he exist? Or was Max not in heaven at all?

**X**

The doctors had ushered Fang and Nudge into the waiting room, where Iggy and Lissa already stayed. Fang didn't see why they kicked him out, he wanted to know how Max was doing. He deserved to know. But even he was too weak to put up much of a fight while they escorted him out.

So now the four of them were sitting in the waiting room silently. Nudge, Iggy, Lissa, and himself. Lissa was passed out on a chair, Fang was dreading when she woke up and he would have to speak to her. It was a given that he would have to explain everything to her, there was no going back after what she saw. But he was regretting asking for her back. He didn't want her. He didn't need her. He didn't love her. He was just looking for a reason for Max to say 'I'm jealous.'

Fang sighed. Max might never even get a chance to speak again. He slumped in his chair, ran his hands through his hair, rubbed his temples, then buried his face in his hands.

"Please God, if you do exist, please let Max be alright." Fang murmured.

**X**

Nudge was speechless. She had so many thoughts in her head but she couldn't think of anything to say. Did that make sense? No, nothing made sense to her at this moment. She was devestated that Max would do this to herself, but she was also jealous of her because of Fang. Why? Why did Nudge like Fang? And why was she thinking of a boy when her friend was near death? There were so many questions that Nudge had but she had no answers.

She brought her knees to her chest, hugged them, then cried silently.

**X**

Fang noticed Nudge crying, he stood up and sat down in the chair next to her. It was his job to make sure everyone was okay. He put his arm around her shoulders and held her close.

"Listen Nudge- Uh, I mean Monique, Max is going to be okay in there." Fang said, trying to convince not only Nudge, but himself.

Nudge leaned into Fang, disgusted with herself that she was happy that Fang was holding her. It was such a terrible situation and she couldn't help but feel contentment.

Nudge continued to let the tears flow. Fang held her face in his hands and then wiped her tears. He held her even closer now. He needed the comfort just as much as she did.

Nudge closed her eyes. She was absolutely exhausted.

**X**

Iggy couldn't believe what was going on. One minute he was basically cuddling with Max, the next lying on the floor in a puddle of saliva, then the next being told that Max was near death. It was one of the most awful days that Iggy could have imagined, only made worse by the fact that he was now confused with his feelings as well. When him and Max were alone in his room it just felt so... exciting and new. But when him and Ella were together it was something different altogether. Him and Ella felt right, like they were two pieces of a puzzle, as cheesy as that sounds.

Iggy really wanted to see her, Ella that is. He had almost forgot about her since Nudge had started playing the jealousy game. He missed her so much. It was really strange how they had only been apart for a couple days but it felt like so more to him. Did she feel the same? Or was he just being overly sensitive?

**X**

Max was getting bored. Would she have to spend an eternity in this so called 'heaven'? There was nothing to do! No internet, no TV, no friends, no family, no Fang... No, Max would not let herself miss her life. That would lead to sadness, and what kind of heaven had that?

Max lay down. She really did wish she could see her family one more time.

"Wait a minute," She thought aloud, "Maybe there's something under these clouds..." She dug through all the clouds that were beneath her. She dug for what seemed like hours, then she saw a crack of what looked like blue sky. She peered in a little closer then suddenly the clouds gave way and she fell through. Max screamed as she plummeted through the air. Then, she remembered something important. Wings.

Max whipped open her wings and flapped them furiously until they caught the wind. Something seemed odd to her though. These weren't her usual wings, these ones were pure white, no flecks of color anywhere.

Max looked below her and saw the hospital where Valencia worked. She flew down to hopefully catch a glimpse of her mother. She walked into the hospital doors and no one seemed to notice her. She was a naked girl with snow white wings on her back, and nobody even gave a double take. No one seemed to bump into her either, it was like there was an invisible force field around her. She took advatage of this power and walked straight into the emergency room where she knew Valencia would be working.

Max noticed something odd about the waiting room. Quite a few members of her flock were there...

"Oh no! Is someone hurt? Is it Gazzy or Angel?" Max worried to herself. She immediately started checking the rooms to see if anyone was hurt.

In the second room she checked she did find someone she knew, but not who she expected.

Max looked at herself on the hospital bed, she was covered in blood. Is this what Nudge and Fang had to see?

Max looked at Valencia, "I am so sorry for putting you through this," Max saw a doctor rubbing the defibrillators together, Max looked to him, trying to stop him. "No you don't have to do that, you don't have to save-"

There was an intense jolt of electricity, and then... Nothing.

**X**

**That's all I can think of, I hope you liked it! **


End file.
